Aerrow and Piper The Revenge of Snipe and Cmdr Chicken Feathers
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow and Piper must battle Snipe and Commander Chicken Feathers who are trying to overthrow Cyclonis and kill the Storm Hawks. PiperxAerrow at the end.


Aerrow and Piper The Revenge of Snipe and Cmdr Chicken Feathers

Piper and Aerrow were patrolling the Far Side of Atmos when they saw a Battleship break through the wall between the Normal Side and the Far Side of Atmos.

"Snipe!" called Aerrow.

"Yeah Snipe's ship but he has that idiot Talon with him." Called Piper then the blasters started firing.

Soon they flew off with the Battleship following them.

Meanwhile at her base Cyclonis found out that Snipe and Commander Chicken Feathers were causing trouble.

"(Groans) Why did I have those two idiots." She groaned then three Talons appeared. "Cyclonian Assassin deal with your predecessors."

"Consider it done." He said. "Selina, Blade come with me we have some traitors to deal with."

Soon all three Talons were on their way then Snipe and Commander Chicken Feathers saw them.

"KILL THEM KILL THEM ALL!" yelled Snipe.

"ATTACK! ATTACK! KILL! KILL!" yelled Commander Chicken Feathers.

"KILL!" yelled Snipe.

"Worse day for Cyclonians today." Said Aerrow.

"Yeah I say let's even the odds." Said Piper and Aerrow nodded. "LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

Then Aerrow blasted the three Talons that were sent to kill Snipe and Commander Chicken Feathers out of the sky.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" asked Snipe.

"Piper and Aerrow the Storm Hawks have this new power Master Snipe." Explained Commander Chicken Feathers and Snipe growled.

"Well we better kill them before they make my new Empire fall before it's even began." He said.

"Oh really Snipe we heard that." Said Piper.

"You shouldn't keep your radio switched on." Noted Aerrow.

"What how?" asked Snipe.

Then Cyclonian Assassin, Selina and Blade appeared again.

"Time to die Storm Hawks!" called Cyclonian Assassin. "You're all starting to get on my nerves."

"Feelings mutual Cyclonian Scum." Said Piper.

"And by the way do something about that ego of yours it reeks." Joked Aerrow.

(Cyclonian Assassin growls and attacks)

And as he attacks he bashes into Snipe's Battleship.

"WATCH THE PAINT JOB!" yelled Snipe.

"Ready to do this again Pi?" asked Aerrow.

"Born ready." Replied Piper. "LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

Then she and Aerrow blasted down Cyclonian Assassin, Blade and Selina down again along with Snipe's Battleship!

"THIS IS FAR FROM OVER STORM HAWKS!" yelled Cyclonian Assassin. "YOU HEAR ME IT'S FAR FROM OVER!"

"WE WILL NOT GO DOWN THAT EASY!" yelled Snipe as he got on to a Heli-Blade with Chicken Feathers on a Switchblade Elite.

"TIME TO DIE!" yelled Chicken Feathers.

"I'm low on energy." Groaned Aerrow.

"Me too." Said Piper.

"That's good we can kill you." Cackled Snipe and Chicken Feathers then they blasted them down.

"Pi if we die we die together." Called Aerrow.

"Yeah we die together." Said Piper then they both healed by glowing blue.

"NO NOT AGAIN!" yelled Snipe and Chicken Feathers.

"OH YEAH!" called Aerrow and Piper. "Lightning Strike!"

Then they blasted both of them down.

"You two are going to jail." Said Aerrow as he cuffed Snipe as Piper cuffed Chicken Feathers.

"Just because you two were once Cyclonians doesn't mean you can continue damaging the Atmos either side." Noted Piper as she and Aerrow handed them over to Starling and Lynn.

"Good work." Said Starling.

"I'll say." Said Lynn.

At her base Cyclonis was very furious.

"AH MUST I DO EVERYTHING!?" she yelled and growled angrily. "You three may live but I won't be merciful next time."

Later on the Condor.

"We're no closer to stopping Cyclonis but we will stop her together Pi." Said Aerrow.

"You maybe stubborn sometimes Aerrow but you're a true friend probably the truest friend I have ever had." Replied Piper.

"Pi I was wondering if…." Started Aerrow.

"Yeah I'd be honoured to date you after we stop Cyclonis." Replied Piper and Aerrow gasped. "I could tell you care about me deeply it's twice you insisted we'd die together and I believe we will."

"Pi I love you." Said Aerrow shyly.

"I love you too Aerrow." Smiled Piper and Aerrow smiled as they hugged. "I believe we own each other something."

"Ah yes." Admitted Aerrow. "Yes we do."

And they kissed as Radarr watched and smiled at his two best friends.

"That felt great." Smiled Aerrow.

"It sure did." Smiled Piper. "Let's do it again."

And they kissed again happily as the stars began to show.

The End


End file.
